


Under the Night Sky

by Carebeark5



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebeark5/pseuds/Carebeark5
Summary: It's finally summertime in Hyperion Heights and Margot decides she wants to go camping.





	1. Chapter 1

It was finally summertime in Hyperion Hights and after such a long and seemingly endless winter, it was a godsend. It was finally warm enough to go out in short sleeves and shorts and Margot could not be happier. She had always loved being outdoors. As a child, her mother had to practically drag her inside at the end of the day. And since she didn't have work until later that night she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She made sure to walk past the giant troll hoping to spot Tilly. Since the other girl didn't own a phone it wasn't like she could call her to ask if she was busy. She spotted her sitting high up in her usual spot, sketching away. "Hey, what are you drawing this time?"

Tilly smiled and held up her drawing of a forest with a rabbit hidden in among the trees. "I love it."

Margot climbed up and sat down beside her, feet dangling over the side. "Its nice out today isn't it?"

"Sure is," Tilly answered glancing up to where the sun was sitting high in the sky.

"Makes you just want to take time off work and go camping and just get away from it all," Margot stated leaning back so the sun hit her face.

"Dunno, never been camping before," Tilly said leaning back as well and dropping her sketchbook next to her.

Margot turned to look at her, "Really? You've never been?"

"Nope, I mean not real camping anyway. I've definitely snuck into places and slept there overnight when I had nowhere else to go but..."

"Geez, I'm sorry Tilly," Margot said reaching over and touching the other girl's hand.

"Its fine now, I got a place to stay and I like it here."

"I'm glad."

Margot suddenly sat up. An idea just struck her, they should totally go camping together. She hadn't been in ages and since Tilly had never been before it would be a new experience. Plus it would give them time to be alone together and to really get to know each other better. "Hey, do you maybe want to go camping? It could be like a new adventure." Things between them were still relatively new, they had only been on a few dates but she already felt closer to Tilly than she had to anyone else.

"Really?" Tilly exclaimed excitedly. 

"Yeah, why not. We could take some time off work and just go. I know some good places for camping." 

"Umm...yeah sure if I can get time off work. I haven't been working there that long." Tilly replied. 

"It's ok if we can't go now we can always go later on."

"Oh, I hope we can go it sounds like so much fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Tilly had spoken with Sabine about taking a few days off work. It seemed all her nervousness was for nothing because she had said was completely ok with it. Now talking to Rogers about it was another matter entirely, after all, he was the one who had gotten her the job in the first place. Maybe he would think she didn't care that he had helped her out when no one else ever had. Or that she wasn't ready for all the responsibility. She ran into Margot on her way to the police station, "Hey how did it go? I know you were headed over to talk to Sabine." 

"Yeah, she was fine with it."

"That's great but why don't you look happy about it? Do you not want to go?" Margot asked a little worried that she had moved to fast. Maybe it was too soon in their relationship to be going away together on a trip.

"Of course I do ya silly bean," Tilly told her as she started to fiddle with her bracelet. "But what if he doesn't want me to go." 

"Why wouldn't he want you to go?" She asked reaching out and taking her hand before she could fidget anymore.

"I've just never had anyone to rely on before. I always just did what I wanted and there was no one around to tell me no. Now I actually have someone who cares and I just don't want to screw it up."

"You won't. I've seen how much he cares about you. He treats you like a daughter. Just ask him, I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Do you want me to go with you?" 

"No it's ok, I'll meet you at the Cafe after." Tilly was still nervous but what Margot said had helped. She just had to hope that she was right. 

Margot was sipping a latte when Tilly slid into the booth beside her. "Hey, how did it go?"

"Surprisingly well actually." 

"So we can go?" 

"Sure can," she said with a smile.

The next day Tilly met Margot at her place so they could load up her car with everything they would need for their trip. "Ok I know the tent is in here somewhere," Margot told her as they looked around the packed storage room. 

"What's it look like?" Tilly asked as she stood on tiptoe to look on a high shelf.

"It's in a green bag with black handles." 

Tilly turned from the shelf and was about to take a step when she tripped over something on the floor.  
Margot managed to grab her arm catching her before she could fall backward, "Woah careful." 

"Thanks," Tilly replied with a small smile when she noticed that Margot continued to hold her arm longer than was necessary.

They found the tent and the extra sleeping bag for Tilly to use and loaded them into the trunk of her car along with all the food and supplies she had bought the day before. "Are you sure we need all this?" Tilly asked seeing how packed the car was. 

"It's always better to be prepared for anything."

They stopped at Roni's for some coffee before heading out. "I've never been on a road trip before," Tilly told her. 

"Well everyone needs to have the road trip experience at least once in their life. Ok, so your job on this trip is to work the radio cause you always need a good soundtrack for road trips." 

It wasn't long before both girls were singing along at the top of their lungs with the windows wide open and their hair blowing in the wind.

Two hours later they pulled into the campsite. "Here we are." They climbed out of the car and took in their surroundings. 

"Wow, this place is amazing." 

The clearing was a lush green surrounded by trees of every shape and size with a hilly backdrop. It was so quiet compared to Hyperion Heights with the only sounds being the birds singing in the trees and the sound of trickling water somewhere off in the distance. There was no buzz of people hurrying up and down the street or the loud sounds of cars passing by in a hurry to wherever it was they were going. One thing was for sure she could definitely get used to this.


End file.
